middle what? REWRITE!
by 123petmaster
Summary: I've been taken from my world, much different from your own to partake on an adventure with a company of stubborn dwarves I really have no idea why im still loyal to them, I have never met a more insulting king in my entire life. Maybe it has something to do with a blond Dwarf and a hard willed Hobbit. maybe I can trust them enough to be in my vampire form. Fili/OC Bagginsheild!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N this is a rewrite of middle what as the first few chapter's where and probably still are terrible. Dendervain is one of the places in the world I made up if you were wondering.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hobbit or the pictures (if any) REAL SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Prologue**

* * *

I felt the wind in my face as i pushed my horse into a gallop. My horse was a Cleveland bay named Percy and just to let you know he talks, a lot, well for a horse anyway.

I felt as free as I rode him through the valleys of dendervain. I suddenly felt myself grow tired; after all keeping up this human form is hard work. I looked around for a bit and then noticed a nice little spot with a small creek and a few trees.

_Perfect_ I thought as I started to canter towards the creek. When we reached the creek, I felt a gush of wind come and blow against the leaves on the trees. I smiled as the cool air brushed against my cheeks.

I dismounted and decided that it was a good time to stretch my wings. I craned my neck to look behind me so I could see my large, black, bat like wings, I also noticed a small scar like thing I got when I was trying to find a certain friend and had been attacked by several arrow happy trolls. I smirked at the memory.

I sighed and noticed something that strangely resembled a book down by the creek. I looked over to Percy who seemed to have noticed the strange book as well "want to go see what it is?" I asked. Percy nodded. The book was covered in dirt so I couldn't see what it was called, so I picked it up and dusted the dirt from it. I looked at the faded writing that I could only just make out; it read THE HOBBIT by J.R.R. TOLKIEN.

As I opened the book I felt something begin to pull me forward I tried to move my arm so I could reach for my sword, but I couldn't move it. I opened my mouth to try and call for help, but nothing came out. I turned my neck to see that Percy looked in as much stress as I was in.

Suddenly I felt myself being pulled strait into the book. It was like something out of a nightmare. I just kept falling and falling until I slowed down enough to realise that everything around me seemed to be made of mirrors. I could see my reflection in the mirrors. I saw that my long light brown hair that had fallen out of its pony tail; to now be waving around like it was under water, but my braids hadn't come loose. Then it all stoped.

I suddenly found myself sprawled on the ground that appeared to be grass. _Well this is odd_ I thought as I pushed myself up and found myself gawking at the sight of lots of green hills that had funny little round doors with shiny round brass nobs smack bang in the middle of them. As I looked closer I saw what looked to be small people wondering around only half the size of me wearing nothing at all on the feet.

_Well this is just getting stranger and stranger_ I thought. I got up and walked down the grassy hill I was standing on. I came to a path that I decided to follow. It ended up leading to what looked to be a freshly painted green door in a very large hill. I looked over to a small bench where what seemed to be one of the smaller looking people talking to a strange old man with a pointy hat. Judging by the smaller guys face he seemed to want the older guy to go away.

I stared for a bit longer until the old man walked passed me, giving me an odd look. I decided that I should probably ask him where I was. So I ended up running up to the old man.

"Um excuse me, but where am I?" I asked curiously. "Why you are in the shire, which is located in middle earth if you are still yet to learn that." he replied with what seemed to be a sarcastic tone.

"Middle what?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 an unexpected party**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hobbit or the pictures (if any)**

"Middle what?" I asked with a look of confusion.

"Middle earth, please do remember it as I do not want to have to keep telling you" the old man said. I gave a nod.

"I remember" I said.

"What's your name?" he asked, leaning slightly on his staff.

"Sian" I replied cautiously.

"And if you don't mind me asking, what you are?" he asked, quite curiously.

"I'm a vam…" I quickly stopped speaking; remembering the trouble my title had caused me. I looked behind me to see my wings weren't there. I can't trust him yet I thought

"SPEAK UP" the man yelled, obviously growing impatient.

"I'm human" he gave me a nod. "And why would an ordinary girl like you be carrying such dangerous weapons?" He asked, gesturing to my sword and bow.

"Why would you care?" I asked.

"It's just a bit odd" he answered.

"I'm not ordinary" I said. And with that he gave me a shrug and walked of.

I sighed and looked back to where the smaller guy was; only he wasn't there, but I swear I saw someone looking through the round window.

I suddenly felt my stomach rumble._ Well I guess I'm in my human form so I don't need blood so I guess I should probably take a look around then find a place to get some food and somewhere to stay_. I thought

_The next afternoon _

I still hadn't found anywhere to stay or anything to eat so I decided that I should just head back to that strange little house with the round green door and seek refuge there.

After a few minutes I found what I was looking for, a small pathway that went to the green door. I followed it and after a while I saw two figures heading in the same direction.

They were both wearing hoods but as I got closer I saw that they were dwarfs one older then the other, the older one had blond hair from, what I could see, while the younger one had brown.

I decided to catch up to them and ask where they were going. When I court up to them I realized they were a lot shorter than m, but bigger than those shoe-less people.

The blond one suddenly came to a halt and held up a hand in front of the other, signalling for him to stop. I heard them mumble something before they turned around.

"Uh hi" I said as I noticed they the blond one had braids.

They looked at my weapons before they gave each over a look and shrugged. "Fili and kili at your service" they said and bowed, both in perfect sync.

"Sian at yours" I said. "I was just wondering where you are going and if you know where I can get some food… and have you seen a bay horse around here? They turned to look at each over again and asked if they could have a minute. I nodded and stepped back a bit.

**Fili & kili's P.O.V**

"Should we take her with us?" asked Fili.

"I don't know but she seems to know how to fight, why else would she be carrying a sword and bow and she could prove useful on the quest" Answered kili.

"She could be an elf, and uncle will never let her come." said Fili.

"Let's just take her to the hobbits place, get her some food and see what uncle thinks" Said kili. Fili nodded

**Sian's P.O.V**

I had heard everything that they had just said, about the quest and there uncle and taking me to see one of those small people that are called hobbits. _What had I gotten myself into?_ I thought

They turned to me, and as I thought, they asked me to follow them and told me they hadn't seen my horse.

I nodded and they started walking. After a few moments we came to the green door I had seen yesterday only it had a strange mark on it.

"This must be it" said kili, excitement in his voice

"Are you sure" said Fili.

"Well it has the mark Gandalf said he would make on the hobbits door" said kili pointing at the strange mark on the green door. I took note that the old man must be named Gandalf.

Suddenly both of them at the same time reached up and started to knock on the door. After about four knocks or so the door was flung open by an obviously annoyed hobbit that I had also seen earlier.

"Fili and kili at your service" they said one after another then bowing at the same time. "You must be Mr Boggins" I heard kili say.

"Sorry but I'm afraid you've come to the wrong house" said Bilbo as he tried to close the door but was stopped when kili yanked it open.

"Has it been cancelled?" asked kili, concern and disappointment clear in his features.

"No nothings been cancelled" said Bilbo, still quite confused.

"Well that's a relief" said kili as he pushed his way past Bilbo followed by Fili, which I now knew where brothers. So I was left standing at the door, feeling slightly sorry for the hobbit.

"Aren't you going to come in?" asked the hobbit.

"If it's ok with you I will". He nodded and stepped aside to let me in. I stepped through the small entry and had to duck my head as I did, and I only just didn't have to bob my head in the small hallways.

I turned my head to see the two dwarfs dropping there weapon's in the hobbits arms, only to walk off down the hallway to where the sound of talking was coming from. "Dwalin and Balin are here already I see", only kili decided to start whipping his boots on a small chest.

"Ah that's my mother's jewelry box, can you please not do that. Said Bilbo chucking the two dwarfs weapon's down into a different chest, I just followed the hobbit and placed my bow and arrows and sword down beside the chest. And continued walking down the hallway to find two other dwarfs as well as the other two I had already met.

I started to listen to them talk about their journeys and goblins and other exciting things. Then everything went silent when they realized I was standing there listening in.

"Who are you?" asked Dwalin. I stuttered for a second and was saved when kili answered the question.

"We found her on the way here and we said she could come with us for food". Dwalin gave me a look before nodding and then begin starting to talk to Balin. I looked over to where the hobbit was standing, clearly not enjoying all the talk of adventures. I was about to say something but there came loud series of knocks at the door.

Bilbo just stood there trying to figure out what to do when another loud series of knocks came. The poor hobbit had just about had it as he walked up to the door claiming that there was nobody home, and then yanked the door open harder than necessary when eight dwarfs tumbled in on top of each other when they got up, one by one they said "Dori, Nori, Ori, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur at your service" then they all bowed and hung their hoods up and went to join the throng. Behind them was the old man from earlier.

"Gandalf" said Bilbo.

Gandalf gave a laugh and walked off towards the throng of dwarves and me. When Gandalf saw me, he gave me and looks of confusion and sat down at the table, that was now covered in food from cheese to fish and all the dwarfs where gorging them self's on the food while Bilbo was running around trying to stop them from eating all of his food. I realized that he probably hadn't had anything to eat so I grabbed a seed cake and passed it to Bilbo. He gave me a surprised look.

"Thank you, and help yourself to the food." He said before walking off

I decided to sit down and eat something. When I sat down all the dwarfs stopped what they were doing and looked at me, there was a long silence. "My names Bofur, so what are you doing here lassie?" Bofur asked.

"It's a long story." I said blankly.

"Aye, another time then." He said before going back to eating when all of a sudden he and a few of the dwarfs started grinding the knives and forks together.

"Can you please stop that you will blunt them?" Said Bilbo, obviously quite concerned about his cutlery.

"Ya hear that lads, he said we will blunt the knives." Bofur said, Mischief in his eyes.

I gave a surprised look when Kili burst into song.

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -_

Cut the cloth and tread the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if any are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!  
So, carefully! Carefully with the plates!

When the song had ended there where large piles off plates and cups all stacked up on top of one another, then there was a loud cheer that was interrupted by a three loud knocks on the door that made everyone go silent.

"He's here" said Gandalf like the bloody king had come to crash the party which made a shiver run down my spine. I watched as Bilbo walked to the door followed by the dwarfs, Gandalf and me. When the door was open there stood a particularly important looking dwarf.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way… twice, I wouldn't have found it all had it not been for that mark on the door" the dwarf said as he unbuckled his hood and passed it to Kili, giving him a smile. _He must be Fili and Kills Uncle._ I thought as I noticed the resemblance.

This dwarf was still yet to find me as I was hidden behind Fili and Kili.

"Mark! There is no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago" said the hobbit quiet annoyed.

"Yes there is" I muttered.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself" said Gandalf chuckling to himself as he gestured to Bilbo. "Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce You to the leader and heir to the throne of Erebor, Thorin Oakensheild".

_Oh, that explains a bit_ I thought.

All of the dwarfs looked at Thorin and bowed.

"So this is the hobbit, tell me Master Baggins have you done much fighting?" said Thorin almost amused.

"Pardon me?" asked Bilbo.

"Axe or sword what is your weapon of choice?" He asked.

"Well I do have some skill in conkers if you must know, but I fail to see why that is…relevant" answered Bilbo.

"Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer then a burglar." Thorin said, giving the hobbit a smile. All the dwarfs burst out in laughter.

"Some leader" I said in a whisper, or add least I thought it was whisper. "Excuse me, but what did you say to me." The leader's voice said.

My whole body stopped cold when I realized that he had heard me.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled.

"Oh nothing I just thought that it's a bit mean to be judging someone so early." I said, earning a surprised look from Thorin.

"And who are you, and why did you come here?" He asked, as he began circulating around me, like a wolf guards' its prey.

_Kind of looks like one too._ I thought.

"My name is Sian and to tell the truth I don't know how I got here" I said, giving a honest answer.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well this is going to sound crazy but I come from a different world. So here I was riding my horse when I decided to take a break near a stream, then I found this strange book so I decided to open it, but I got pulled inside it to your world along with my horse or add least that's what I think happened" "and have you seen a large bay horse anywhere?"

"Well she's crazy" I heard one of the dwarves say.

"Um… no" I haven't and I meant how you ended up here in this house?" asked Thorin.

"We found her on the way here and she said she was hungry so we decided to take her with us and see if you would let her come on the quest?" answered Kili, a little too fast.

"And you thought I would say yes to letting a woman…to her, to come on this quest?" asked Thorin, not quite believing his younger nephews words. Fili and Kili gave a sort of half nod.

"Well then… Sian axe or sword?" said Thorin expecting me to not reply but only to stutter. But to his surprise I answered.

"I like Sword and bow." Thorin just stared at me blankly.

"And do you have a bow or sword, let alone no how to use them?" asked Thorin. I nodded towards where my bow and sword where lying. "And you can ride a horse, yes". I nodded again.

"Well then, Fili get your sword, You, Sian get your sword, you are to have a duel to prove you can handle such a weapon.

I gave Fili a look before we both headed to retrieve our swords.

Once we stood in front of one another I wasted no time making my first blow, only to have it parried with both of Fili's swords. I pulled back, minding my footing, as my sword was a longer I had to keep a longer distance which meant I only had a few seconds to go in for an attack before having to block an overhead strike. I took my chance and rammed my elbow into his right side. He fell back slightly allowing me to knock his right sword out of his hand with my swords hard hilt. Fili wasted no time making another blow only to have me parry yet again. I moved my sword away and made a go for tripping him up, in which I succeeded in doing so. I had won.

"Where did you learn to do that?" asked Fili pushing himself up of the ground with the help of Kili.

"I have been practicing with assorted swords and bows since I was young girl." I answered.

"But you look no older then Kili would be in human years." said Bofur.

"Believe me I'm older then I look" I said but my words weren't heard as everyone was now listening to Thorin. I went and put my sword away.

"Get them the papers." Said Thorin

"Wait what papers; I don't even know why you're all here or why I'm here and where you're all going or anything." Said Bilbo sounding quit distressed.

"Follow me…you too hobbit" Said Thorin. Everyone followed Thorin into what looked like a living room with a fire place.

Once we had all gathered round a small table, Thorin placed an old map of what I guessed was middle earth, I looked over it and noticed a few places that stood out like the shire, Rivendale, Mordor, Bree, Mirkwood, Mist mountains and Rohan. Then I noticed what looked like a small red dragon flying above what looked like a mountain of some sort that was called Erebor.

I looked at the map for a good long while until I heard a voice behind me. "Erebor" said Bilbo much to everyone's surprise. I was starting to feel a little bit uncomfortable with all the silence and staring. I almost jumped back in surprise when Thorin began talking about how Erebor was home and kingdom to the dwarfs and how they were great miners and one day they found a jewel witch was the heart of the mountain, the Arkenstone. But since they had so much gold it attracted a dragon named smaug the terrible claimed Erebor As his, and he has lived there ever since. I soon realized what this whole story was leading to.

"And you want to get is back?" I said. Thorin nodded.

"And kill the dragon" Bilbo stammered. I gulped at the thought of killing a dragon, considering I quite liked dragons, and as a matter of fact I was friends with one.

"Yes" said Thorin. Bilbo and I just stood there for a moment, until the dwarfs just went back to the dining table and started eating again.

"So what you think lassie, you in?" asked Bofur.

"I um, well you see, ah" I stammered.

"Oh please come" pleaded Ori. I sighed and thought about killing a dragon, even one as evil as smaug.

"What you waiting for give me those papers" I said and as a response there was a loud cheer from all the dwarfs, except Thorin, he just glared at them witch caused the room to go silent instantly.

Balin handed me a long piece of parchment, which looked like it went on forever. I didn't bother to read it I just took it and signed it. I rolled it back up and passed it back to Balin.

"What about you Baggins, you coming?" asked Balin?

"Let me have a look" Bilbo said Balin passed it to Bilbo who too it and started to skim through it.

He started muttering what it said under his breath. All I could make out was "funeral arrangements in case of death" and the word "incineration". "INCINERATION" said Bilbo, obviously not amused by the word.

"Ah that would be a reference to smaug the terrible, he will melt the flesh of your bones in the blink of an eye" said bofur. I gave Bofur a look that said, what are you doing don't say that. I looked back to Bilbo, who seemed to be having a bit of trouble breathing.

"Just think furness with wings" said Bofur, still failing to realize that wasn't helping in the slightest.

"You all right there laddie?" asked Balin.

Everyone stared at the hobbit, as he took a deep breath and answered "nope". And then he fainted, he literally just fainted.

"BILBO" I yelled as Gandalf and I ran to his limp body, I looked back behind me to see all of the dwarfs where staring at the hobbit, even Thorin looked concerned or was he just amused.

"I'll go make some tea" Gandalf nodded as he picked Bilbo up and placed him in his arm chair. After about 5 minutes I came back with a cup of tea to see that Bilbo was now awake. I placed the mug on the arm of the chair. Bilbo took it without saying a word.

Bilbo took a sip of his tea "I don't see why you picked me I'm not a Took I'm a Baggins" he gave a small whimper. "Of bag end". After that Gandalf just went and joined the dwarfs. I sighed and sat down in the chair next to Bilbo. We sat there for a while until we both heard a low but deep hum coming from the living room; I got up and poked my head round the door to see that all the dwarfs where crowded around the fire place. I went back to my seat and as soon as I sat down I heard the dwarfs begin to sing I listened to the lyrics that seemed to tell the story of Erebor.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To find our long forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_  
_The winds were moaning in the night._  
_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_  
_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The wind was on the withered heath,_  
_But in the forest stirred no leaf:_  
_There shadows lay be night or day,_  
_And dark things silent crept beneath_

_The wind went on from West to East;_  
_All movement in the forest ceased,_  
_But shrill and harsh across the marsh_  
_Its whistling voices were released._

_Farewell we call to hearth and hall!_  
_Though wind may blow and rain may fall,_  
_We must away ere break of day_  
_Far over the wood and mountain tall._

I couldn't help but feel love for the song until I felt myself falling asleep I started to panic but then remembered I was in my human form. I sighed and let the song cast me into a sleep.

I woke with a start as I realized my back hurt, but I couldn't figure out why until I realized I was in a chair. Then it all came back to me the night before with all the dwarfs then I remembered signing the contract. I got up and walked to the living room where I saw a hobbit signing the same contract as the one I signed.

The hobbit looked up and saw me. "You should probably get your weapons ready." He said, gesturing to the chest.

"You're coming?" I asked

"Yes" he answered

I gave him a large smile and "good, I was wondering whether or not I would have someone to talk to." He gave me a smile in return. I smiled again and picked up my weapons and opened the round door for the hobbit, only he just stood there.

"Are you coming?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Be sure to thank calgarry for editing this chapter!**

* * *

"Are you coming?" I asked, picking up my weapons while I waited for an answer. He gave me a nod, and what looked like a forced smile, as he stepped outside. I followed him and closed the door, as he seemed to have forgotten to do so.

"Race you there," I said, readying my legs for a run.

"Do you even know where they are?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I haven't the slightest idea, except that they may be in that forest over there." I gestured to the first part of what was known as the east farming woods. Bilbo gave me a sceptical look, before putting on his red velvet coat and slinging a leather pack onto his shoulders.

I noticed that his feet were completely bare, apart from the hair that almost completely covered his feet. "Aren't you going to wear any shoes?" I asked, wondering how anyone could manage for so long without having any foot protection.

Bilbo folded his arms. "Hobbits never wear any shoes. We have leathery soles and hairy feet to keep them warm in winter," he answered, unfolding his arms as he did so.

I nodded in understanding, but still felt he might be exaggerating a tiny bit. "Race you," I said, giving him an excited, competitive look.

And with that, we leaped over his front gate. I felt the impact of the hard ground even through my tough leather boots. As we ran through Hobbiton, I heard a hobbit ask, "Where are you off to, Baggins?" I chuckled a bit.

"I'm going on an adventure!" he yelled to the other hobbit as we ran down the path, him still trying to catch up to me. I was easily faster than Bilbo as my legs were a great deal longer than his. We eventually ran past some sort of mill, across a little river, and for what felt like a mile more. We were both gasping for air when we finally caught a glimpse of the company through the trees.

Bilbo suddenly ran off at top speed towards Balin, the long piece of parchment waving in the air way above his head. "I signed it," he said, passing the signed form to Balin.

As I got closer, I noticed they all seemed to be giving Bilbo surprised looks. Everyone also seemed to be on ponies, except Gandalf: he was on a tall chestnut horse.

When I was in the dwarves' line of vision they gave me an even more surprised look, making me feel like I was an animal in a zoo. All the dwarves suddenly turned their heads back towards Thorin.

"Give him a pony" Thorin said, pointing towards Bilbo with what looked like a smirk.

"Um no that won't be necessary I'm quite alright to walk…" Bilbo protested but was interrupted as Fili and Kili hoisted him up onto a small rider less chestnut pony. It was carrying loads of pots and pans, and bags that probably carried supplies.

"What about me?" I asked Thorin. He moved his finger and pointed to large palomino stallion. "See that horse there?" I nodded. "His name his name is Thunder, you will ride him." I nodded again and walked up to the horse, and started to stroke his neck. I couldn't help but wonder where Percy had ended up. 'I hope he is alright,' I thought.

"You need any help lass?" asked Bofur, who seemed unconvinced that I could ride

.

"No, I'm quite capable of mounting and riding a horse, I have my own horse but I don't know where he is," I said, with a voice that I hoped sounded as if I was certain about myself, which I was.

"Can you stop going on about that horse of yours, if you find it you can catch him but for now just ride him," Bofur said, gesturing to Thunder. I nodded.

"Well on you get," I nodded yet again, put my left foot in the stirrup, and swung myself on. I looked to the dwarves, a few of whom were still looking at me in surprise, obviously not expecting me to be able to get on. I smirked and kicked Thunder into a walk.

Soon, coins and bags were flying everywhere, and I swore I heard Gandalf mutter something about wagers or something.

I noticed that Bilbo looked to be having trouble handling his pony that kept tossing its head back. I trotted up beside him. "You look to be having a bit of trouble, need any help?"

"I'm not sure what you can do, but yes please," he said before flinging his head back due to his pony wining.

"Well, you could start by lowering your hands and taking a better grip of the reins." He nodded and adjusted his position. Just then his pony tossed her head back yet again, causing the hobbit to jump in the saddle. Bilbo reached into his pocket, probably in search of a hanky or something.

"Stop! We have to turn back, I've forgotten my handkerchief!" Bilbo exclaimed, trying to project his voice enough to reach Thorin's ears. I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Here, take this," said Bofur, handing a piece of fabric to the hobbit. Bilbo took the fabric, looking at it like it was something unmentionable. We all laughed at his expression.

We had been riding for a good while when I suddenly felt cool droplets of rain touch my skin. I heard all the dwarves groan in annoyance. "What, you don't like rain?" I asked.

"Do you?" asked Fili curiously.

"As a matter of fact I do." Fili shrugged.

"Can you stop this infernal rain, Gandalf?" asked Bofur from underneath his rain-soaked hood.

"If you wish me to control the weather, you should find yourself another wizard," said Gandalf, sounding quite annoyed.

"Are there any…other wizards?" asked Bilbo who also seemed to not be enjoying the rain at all, having no hood to hide in.

"There are five of us. The greatest in our order is Saruman, then there are the two blues but you know…I have quite forgotten their names." said Gandalf, who was riding a few horses in front of Bilbo.

"Who is the fifth?" asked Bilbo out of curiosity.

"That would be Radagast the brown," answered Gandalf in a blank tone.

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?" asked Bilbo in a…well I don't really know whether or not he was being cheeky or….

"I think he is a very great wizard," said Gandalf, looking back at the hobbit with a sad look.

After a few hours the last rays of sunlight were meeting their end. This was good, as everyone seemed to be tired and were not hesitating to show it. Besides Thorin, that is, who was trying his best to look as if he had the energy of a young dragon.

"Can we stop already?" one of the dwarves behind me asked.

"We will make camp here" said Thorin in a grumpy tone. We all sighed in relief as we dismounted from our ponies and horses, un-tacked them and tied them up. I took a moment to look at our surroundings: we were in a cave-like slope that over-hanged a forest of some sort. I watched as the dwarves struggled to make a fire in the rain, a struggle which was soon resolved as one of the dwarves pulled out a tinder box.

Once we had a fire going, I decided I should probably recharge this human form with some sleep. I laid my bed roll down well away from any of the dwarves and put my weapons down. Sleep soon overtook me.

I was suddenly pulled from my sleep as my body slowly made its way into my vampire form, as tonight must be one of my hunting nights. Luckily my wings were hidden under the cover of darkness as my wings matched the darkness. I made haste in going back into my human form. I sighed and closed my eyes, the wind brushing against my skin.

I soon found my eyes opening because my ears could no longer take the sound of snoring dwarves. I adjusted my eyes and looked around to see Fili and Kili sitting by the fire and Bilbo standing next to his pony, feeding it an apple that was probably stolen from the supply bags. Burglar indeed, I thought as I smiled.

I was pulled from my thoughts as my ears rang with the sound of horrid screeching that filled the forest. I moved my hand to the cold hilt of my sword, Dragon smite.

"What was that?" asked Bilbo who was pointing his finger out towards the forest.

"Orcs' throat cutters," answered Fili in an emotionless voice.

"Orcs," said Bilbo in scared voice, which now drew the attention of Thorin. He made his way over to the ledge, his shoulder only just brushing against Bilbo's. I felt my eyebrows raise.

"Aye they will come in the hours of the night when everyone's asleep, quick and quiet, no screams."

The hobbit gulped and looked back to where the sound had come from, making the brothers laugh.

I watched as Thorin immediately came to the hobbits' aid. "You think that is funny, you think a night raid by Orcs is a joke," scolded Thorin.

"We meant nothing by it," answered Kili, lowering his head. His brother's hand rested on his shoulder.

"No you didn't, you know nothing of the world," scolded Thorin in a harsher-than-necessary tone. I couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for the two.

"I wouldn't worry laddie, Thorin has more reason than most to hate Orcs," said Balin, but to whom, I am not sure. I listened as Balin told the story of how the dwarfs tried to reclaim a place called Moria. How a young Thorin stood up against the pale Orc, Azog the defiler, and sliced of his forearm off. "And then I knew that there is one I could follow. There is one I could call king," finished Balin dramatically. By now everyone seemed to be on their feet looking in Thorin's direction, who was now turning around to face his kin.

The next day mostly consisted of riding towards Erebor. As we rode I started to wonder if I should tell them of my true nature. After a few minutes of thinking, I finally came to the conclusion to wait until I knew I could fully trust them.

I silently rode until I heard the hooves of another pony come up next to me. "Hello," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Hello Fili," I said in greeting, turning my head to face him. He was wearing a smile.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me more about the, um… world you came from?" Fili asked nervously.

"Of course," I said. I soon found myself talking all about the history of my world and Dendervain. However, I left out my history because I decided I just didn't trust this dwarf enough yet.

"Could you tell me more about yourself?" Fili asked curiously.

"You know all you need to know at this point," I answered blankly, looking away.

"Of course…what's your favourite colour?" he asked in a cheerful voice. I gave him a look that soon shut him up and we then continued to ride in silence.

A few hours towards dusk we came across an old ruined farm house. "We will camp here for the night," I heard Thorin say, before he stormed off into the run-down house.

"I think it would be wiser to move on," Gandalf advised. I watched as Thorin and Gandalf got into some sort of argument, until Gandalf stormed of.

"Where are you going?" asked Bilbo with a worried tone in his voice.

"To seek the only one here who has any sense," answered Gandalf.

"And who is that?"

"Myself, master Baggins."

A few hours later, it was deep into the night and we were all crowded around the small house - except for Fili and Kili, who were given the order to watch the ponies and horses. "Do you think Gandalf is coming back? He has been gone for some time," asked Bilbo.

"He is a wizard, he does as he chooses," answered Bofur. "Here, take this to the lads." He passed two bowls of soup to Bilbo. I watched as the hobbit walked off to where the two brothers where standing. After a few minutes I could hear murmuring through the trees about missing ponies and…trolls. The thought of trolls brought bake memories of the horrible battle my world had against the trolls, and how I had almost lost my wonderful beloved horse Percy. I wonder where he is, I thought yet again, probably not for the last time.

I decided that if there were trolls, I should probably go and check it out. As I drew nearer I could see Fili and Kili siting being a bush with their weapons drawn. I went over and crouched down next to them, only to see three trolls one holding a poor hobbit in the air. "So that's what a troll looks like in your world," I whispered to Fili. He nodded.

"Are there any more of you hiding where ya shouldn't?" said one of the trolls who was holding Bilbo.

"No!" answered Bilbo, a little too fast. I watched as they started threatening the poor hobbit, holding his toes over the fire.

"We have to help him," I told Fili and Kili.

"Yes, I'll make a distraction and you go get the other dwarves," I nodded and rushed back to where the other dwarfs were eating the soup. I had run so fast I was finding it hard to breathe, since I was still getting used to my human form.

"What's wrong?" asked Thorin, alarm clear in his voice.

I managed to get out "Bilbo … trolls…help." Thorin's eyes widened with fear for the poor hobbit as he figured out what I was trying to say.

"Show us," said Thorin, panic in his voice. Before I knew it I found myself leading eleven dwarves to three trolls, one hobbit and two dwarves.

"Drop him," I heard Kili yell to the trolls, sword drawn threateningly.

"Ya what?" said the troll who was holding Bilbo.

"I said drop him". With that the troll tossed Bilbo to Kili, who had dropped his sword in order to catch the falling hobbit. As soon as the hobbit fell to the ground we all charged out into the open of the troll camp and started attacking the trolls. I drew my bow and let loose an arrow to one of the troll's eyes, it screamed in pain. I then I pulled out my sword and sliced away at one of the trolls legs only to turn around and meet swords with another troll arm.

I turned around to see Bilbo freeing the ponies, then looked back just in time to save myself from being grabbed by a large hand, by chopping one of his fingers off. The troll's large figure brushed against me, but it was enough to make me stumble backwards. I felt myself trip on a log or something, to fall back into the bushes. "Why is it so hard to fight well in my human form," I grumbled to myself as I stood up to see all the dwarfs close together staring up at Bilbo being held up in the air yet again only by his arms and legs.

"Lay down your arms…or I'll rip his off," one of the trolls threatened. I stared at Thorin, half expecting him to do nothing at all about poor Bilbo. To my surprise Thorin gave the trolls a glare, then pushed his sword into the ground followed by the other throwing their weapons to the ground. I watched as some on the dwarves, and Bilbo, were pushed into sacks, while some were tied to a rotating spit and placed over the fire.

I crept over to where Bilbo was and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head and sighed in relief. Soon Thorin noticed me as well and I swear I saw him almost smile.

"Try to create a distraction for a while so I can get Gandalf. I heard them say something about them turning to stone in daylight, it's almost dawn…" I stopped as I saw a grey hooded figure moving through the bushes. "And I think I just saw Gandalf," I said excitedly. Bilbo nodded and stood up in his sack.

I watched as Bilbo said something about having to skin them first. Not the best idea, I thought. Then: hang on, is that Fili trying to bite Bilbo's ankles? After a bit of arguing, one on the trolls picked up Bomber and held him above his open mouth. Bilbo looked over to me.

"Keep going," I whispered to Bilbo.

"Not that one, he is infected with… parasites. In fact they all are," said Bilbo, in a worried tone.

"Did he say parasites, I haven't got parasites!" argued Kili.

Bilbo and I both rolled our eyes at the remark as the dwarves started arguing about whether or not they had parasites. I saw my chance to try and get them out of the sacs. "Thorin," I whispered. He looked at me and I nodded towards the angry dwarves. He realized what I meant and kicked his foot into the dwarves. Suddenly, they were all saying that they did in fact have parasites.

I smiled as I saw Gandalf step onto a bolder. "THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!" yelled Gandalf.

"Who is that?" "No idea." "Can we eat him, too?" I heard the trolls say. The wizard brought his staff down onto the boulder, causing it to crack in half letting the light of day shine onto the trolls. This made them all turn into stone.

It took a moment for everyone to realize what had just happened. When we did, there came a loud cheer from the dwarves as well as some sighs of relief.

Once all the dwarves had been untied I stepped over to one of the now-stone mountain trolls. Now that it was light I could see that they were even uglier than I had thought. I looked at my bow and sighed. "What's the matter?" asked Fili.

"My bow string is broken and I don't have a spare."

"No problem. My brother will have a few spares on him, go and ask him," said Fili, gesturing to his brother.

I walked over to where the younger dwarf was standing. "Er, Kili, your brother said you might be able to lend me a bow string. Mine snapped," I said nervously.

"Sure, I have one with me right now," Kili said as he pulled a bow string from his pocket. "Thanks," I said as I took the string from his hand.

I sat down on a rock and removed the leftover string from my bow, and started attaching my new string to my bow. As I did this I could hear Gandalf talking to Thorin about why the trolls where here in the first place. When I had finished, I put my bow on my back and walked over to Gandalf and Thorin.

"They could not have moved in daylight," said Gandalf to Thorin.

"If that's the case then there must be some sort of cave nearby," I said.

"You're quite right Sian, and if my nose is correct there is one over there," said Gandalf as he pointed his staff at a large opening in the ground.

"Follow me," said Thorin.

When we got to the cave, we were greeted by the smell of rotting decay and other horrid things. "Be careful what you touch," I heard Gandalf say.

"I wasn't planning on it," I mumbled to myself. As we got deeper into the cave I saw a large pile of gold, which got the interest of a few of the dwarves. I turned around and saw a few swords here and there, none of which compared to my wonderful sword 'Dragons Smite'. There was a clear gem at the top that glowed red when someone was lying, and it could cut through even the toughest of steel.

When I realized there was nothing worth my interest I turned and started walking back to the entrance of the cave. In the corner of my eye I could see a few dwarves filling a chest with gold. I chuckled to myself and kept walking. When I got out of the cave I went and sat down on the same rock as before.

After a few minutes Thorin emerged from the cave with what looked like a new elvish blade. Soon afterwards Gandalf came out, also with two new swords. One of the swords was small and looked the right size for a hobbit. I decided this was why Gandalf chose it.

When Bilbo appeared, I watched as Gandalf tried to get the hobbit to take the sword. Apparently the elvish swords in Middle Earth glow blue when goblins Orcs are near. That's useful, I thought.

Soon after there came rustling from the bushes. "FORM RANKS," yelled Thorin as the sound came nearer. I couldn't tell what was causing the sound though.

I raised my eyebrows as the sound turned into words. "Thieves fire, murder," the voice said.

I gave a surprised look as I saw an old man dressed in a brown gown, riding on a sleigh being pulled by…rabbits. I gave glanced at Bilbo, who seemed just as surprised as me.

"Radagast, Radagast the brown," Gandalf said, in a voice that suggested that seeing a funny old man driving a rabbit sled was a perfectly normal sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hobbit or the pictures (if any) ALSO sorry about the spelling in this chapter. If you were wondering how you pronounce Sian's name like this (sigh-an) or (sighan)…lol**

**Here's a fun fact bout the English language: The sentence: 'I never said she stole my money' has seven different meanings depending on the stressed word.**

**Oh and by the way Gandalf is going to be all you shall not SASS for most of story.**

**And thanks to calgarry for editing this chapter!**

* * *

**Sian's P.O.V**

"Ah, Gandalf, you're just who I'm looking for. I have something to tell you," the Wizard known as Radagast said, before pausing to open and close his mouth like a fish.

"I had a thought, and now I can't remember. It was on the tip of my tongue," he complained before opening his mouth yet again to reveal an insect. I stared in surprise at what was on his tongue.

"It wasn't a thought at all, it was a silly old stick insect," said Radagast as if this happened to him a lot. Gross, I thought as Gandalf picked the stick insect out of Radagast's mouth.

I sighed as they began to make conversation. I listened to the conversation for a little bit but couldn't make out much. I then noticed that Radagast was staring at me.

"He's a bit strange, isn't he?" I heard a voice next to me say.

I chuckled.

* * *

**Radagast P.O.V**

After I had finished telling Gandalf about what I had seen. I looked over to the young girl. As a wizard I knew that she was not as that she seemed. I leaned over to Gandalf to whisper into his ear. "Gandalf, are you aware that there is a vampire in your company?"

He stared at me blankly. "Well, none of the dwarfs are vampires, and neither is Mr Baggins. The girl isn't a vampire, she has no wings and her teeth aren't pointy," answered Gandalf as if he was an expert in the matter.

"She is in her human form. Look into her eyes," I said, gesturing to the girl's eyes which had the faintest tint of red in them, quite common in vampires.

I watched as Gandalf looked deep into her eyes while she was talking to the hobbit. Gandalf turned to me with his eyes wide. "How could I not have noticed, I have put the company in danger," said Gandalf, worry clear in his voice.

"I don't believe so, I think I know who she is. Galadriel sent for her, as she saw the future of the company, and it does not end without sacrifice and death; so she sent a portal into her world to retrieve her so she may be able to help change the future, But it seems she doesn't know why she is here" I said.

"Why isn't she in her true form? Is she is unable to go in her true form?" asked Gandalf.

He knows nothing of vampires, I thought.

"I think she is perfectly capable of changing forms, but it seems she doesn't trust your company enough to be in her true form. It is clear that something must have happened to her, and it is your job, Gandalf, to not tell the company. She will reveal herself when she is ready."

Suddenly we were greeted with a loud howl.

* * *

**Sian's P.O.V**

"Was that a wolf?" asked Bilbo, gesturing to where the howl had come from.

"That was no wolf," I heard Bofur say, fear clear in his voice.

Everyone besides me and Bilbo drew their weapons. I realized that something big was coming as we turned to the sound of leaves rustling, to see a large creature that resembled a large and very ugly wolf jump out from the bushes. Kili and I reacted instantly by drawing our bows before shooting the creature in the head with our arrows, but that didn't stop it. As it landed, all of the dwarfs started stabbing it until it died. "Warg scouts," yelled Thorin.

"I'll draw them," suggested Radagast.

"You think you could out run one of those, with a bunch of rabbits?" I asked, a hint of humour in my voice.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will out run you!" agreed Gandalf.

"These are Rustabell rabbits; I'd like to see them try," said Radagast, enthusiasm in his voice.

"Fine, but be careful," said Gandalf. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

Before I knew it, we were running over a valley with Wargs and Orcs hot on our trail.

We had been running for about five minutes when we all ran behind a very large pile of rock, with a Warg and Orc scout on top of it. I held my breath as the footsteps of the beast got closer.

I watched as Thorin nodded to Kili. He loaded an arrow to his bow and stepped out from behind the rock, and in one swift movement shot the Warg in the neck. We all ran out from behind the rock to finish the Orc off. The Orc let out a tremendous scream. I gulped, knowing that the rest of the Orcs would have heard it.

"Let's get out of here before we get killed!" exclaimed Gandalf.

And yet again we were running around, until we were surrounded by Orcs and Wargs. "WHERE'S GANDALF?" yelled Dwalin in a desperate voice.

"He has abandoned us," stated Thorin. I nearly face palmed at Thorin's lack of trust in the wizard.

"This way, you fools!" yelled Gandalf from behind a rock that no one had noticed. I gave Thorin a smirk and slid down into the cave behind the rock.

I started to make a head count when most of us were in the cave.

"Kili!" I heard Thorin from outside the cave, still trying to kill any Warg or Orc that tried to get to us.

I looked over at Fili, panic clear in his face.

After a few moments, we all sighed in relief as Kili slid down into the cave, followed by Thorin.

We stood for a few seconds before the sounds of horns coming from outside the cave reached our ears, followed by the dying screeches of Orcs.

I jumped back in disgust as a dead Orc fell into the cave, an arrow embedded in its neck. Thorin yanked out an arrow and raised the tip to his face. "Elves," he spat in disgust. I rolled my eyes at his disgusted face.

"There is a tunnel. I can't see where the path way leads, should we follow it?" asked Balin.

"Follow it, of course," answered Bofur, already half way down the tunnel.

As we weaved out way through the jagged corners of the tunnel I noticed light had started streaming through a gap in the overhead rock.

Eventually we came to an opening in the tunnel. As I stepped through, my eyes widened with amazement at the amazing buildings in the distance. I heard Gandalf say something but i was too mesmerized by the building before me.

"Rivendell," I heard Bilbo say from behind me, and I realised that must be what it was called.

We slowly made our way towards the city ahead, amazed (or in Thorin's case, disgusted.)

As we walked through the amazing city, weapons drawn, I took a moment to take in my surroundings. It was almost as if the structures around me where made by beings from another world. After a moment, I stopped short, remembering that they were made by beings from another world.

We soon reached a stone courtyard of sorts, to see an elf with long brown hair walk down the marble staircase. Gandalf stepped forward and greeted the elf, and looked like he was about to say something. He was interrupted by the sound of hooves galloping towards us. As they got closer I saw that their riders were tall beings, with long hair and numerous braids throughout their hair.

"Form ranks!" yelled Thorin as he drew Orcrist. We all formed ourselves into a circle, with Bilbo at the front, holding his sword out quite unprofessionally. As the horses came closer, Thorin pulled Bilbo protectively into the centre of the circle so he didn't get trampled by the large horses that were now circling us. One of the elves waved his hand and the riders pulled their horses to a halt.

The same elf rider dismounted his horse and walked towards Gandalf. "Lord Elrond," greeted Gandalf, still standing on the staircase.

I heard Thorin grumble something about betrayal, and not talking to elves. "You can't be mad at him just because he was planning the whole time to come here," I said, folding my arms.

"Why not?" he asked, giving me a stern look while I shook my head.

"Because if he didn't, we would be dead," I answered. Thorin raised an eyebrow at my comment. "And I think there is more to his plan then meets the eye," I added.

"Would you two stop arguing, and take notice that the rest of the company have left to get food," stated Gandalf, looking at us like we were idiots. He was probably right. We stood there frozen for a moment until Thorin nodded and walked off to join the others.

I smiled and walked up the stairs. As I reached the top I almost bumped into a tall female elf that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. She had long blonde hair, and wore a long white dress that seemed to be made of silk. "I am Galadriel," she said into my mind.

"I'm Sian," I said, a bit surprised she could use telepathy.

"I know who you are, would you be so kind as to follow me?" she asked slightly turning on her heel.

"Of course," I answered. Galadriel nodded and walked off to an archway, disappearing behind it. I quickly followed after her as she weaved her way through different tunnels and archways. As we entered a large room I noticed that there was a statue, holding shards of a sword that were identical to the sword in the painting on the wall. I wonder why it hasn't been remade yet, I thought.

"I would like to rephrase my earlier statement," said Galadriel. "I know what you are, and I know why you are here."

"Yo-…You do?" I asked nervously, glancing at my sword's hilt. The stone wasn't glowing red, so she wasn't lying to me.

"I was the one who sent you here so you could help the company fulfil their quest, and I would advise you not to reveal what you are until the opportune moment. There are darker things ahead of them. Do not be deceived into thinking that the worst is behind you, for I guarantee you it won't be," she said, her eyes confirming that she was serious. I nodded and looked to the ground, wondering how I was going to help them in my human form. I realized that she probably knew where my horse was.

When I looked up Galadriel was gone. In her place was a different female elf. "Would you like me to show you to your room?" asked the elf.

"No, I think I'll go catch up with the others," I answered. The elf nodded, knowing who I was talking about.

When I reached where the company was all I could see was food flying everywhere. Kili chucked a large pile of something towards the elf that had greeted us earlier.

I chuckled before heading off towards the woods nearby. Once I was well inside, I changed into my vampire form and begin to stalk the deer. Their smell was now very strong to me.

As I ventured further into the woods I noticed the silhouette of the deer. I smiled before crouching low behind some bushes. Once the deer was close enough I took my chances and threw myself on top of it, sinking my teeth into its. Oh it tastes so good, I thought as I drank the last few drops of blood.

Once I had finished, I changed back into my human form and headed back towards Rivendale.

Sometime later when I reached the company yet again I noticed we had been supplied with food…and garlic

Dammit, I thought as I sat down next to Fili who smiled at me, mouth full of food. I giggled.

"Want some?" asked Bomber who was adding more garlic to the pot.

"No thanks," I said forcing a smile.

"Why not?" asked Bomber "you must be starving."

"Yes but I'm, um, a bit allergic to garlic," I said, scrunching up my nose.

"Oh…sorry," said Bomber

"It's OK," I said, smiling as I picked up a small piece of bread to nibble on. What I really wanted was more blood, but I only drink animal blood. Besides, drinking blood when you're human isn't a good idea.

I sighed realising Thorin wasn't among us. "Where's Thorin?" I asked.

"With Gandalf and…" Fili was cut short when Thorin stormed in.

"We're leaving," he informed us, leaving everybody groaning that we weren't able to finish our meal.

I didn't want to believe it - thanks to Thorin's hissy fit we had been forced to pack our bags and leave the safety of Rivendell. However, in the short time I was there I had learned why I was here, and I had got a chance to clean my clothes of course: my previously dirty green shirt was now a beautiful rich green, with a hidden slot in-between my shoulder blades where my wings could emerge. I had also managed to get a new brown leather jacket, also with a slot, as well as a new pair of brown leather breeches and boots.

I wondered what could have caused Thorin to be so grumpy. I pushed the thought aside, deciding that Thorin just didn't want to be around elves any longer. I smirked and readjusted my bow's position on my back and moved next to Bilbo, who looked the grumpiest of the group (besides Thorin, of course).

"What's troubling you, Bilbo?" I asked draping an arm around his shoulders. He stumbled a bit at the sudden weight. "Sorry," I said giving him a weak smile.

He gave me a nod and returned the smile. "I just wish we could stay in Rivendell a bit longer. And do you…um; think that my sword looks like a letter opener?" Bilbo asked, gesturing to his sword.

"Of course I do, but you can make it a sword yet," I said as I moved up ahead of him. As I walked, I realized that I couldn't hear any footsteps behind me. I turned around to find what was delaying the hobbit. I gave a slight chuckle as I saw Bilbo staring back at Rivendell, which had almost completely disappeared from sight.

"Are you coming, Master Baggins?" I asked Bilbo, who turned his head, and gave a quick nod and a forced smile as he continued to walk.

Once I was certain that the hobbit wasn't going to wonder off I sneaked up behind the two brothers who were whispering to each other and giggling like four year olds. The corner of my mouth twitched as I flung an arm around each of them.

"What are you two whispering about?" I asked looking at each of them, giving them a stern look.

"Oh, nothing serious," said Fili, who was obviously trying to hold what I think was a serious face.

"That's what I was worried about," I said, smiling as I let my expression drop.  
I opened my mouth to speak, but all words were unheard as a clap of thunder broke, drowning out all all looked up at the sky, now littered with storm clouds.

"We must keep moving. Balin, you know these paths lead on," ordered Thorin.

I looked to each of the two brothers, whose faces had drained of all laughter, and were now filled with weariness and seriousness.

As we continued to walk I noticed that the path was becoming thinner and narrower. "I think we should walk in single file!" I called out to Thorin, who gave a nod of approval.

"Move in single file," Thorin ordered. His command was soon obeyed as we formed ourselves into one line. I managed to get a spot in front of Kili and behind Bilbo.  
The storm was becoming increasingly bad the further we walked.

"We must find shelter!" shouted Thorin. His statement proved wise as a large rock smashed into the rock face above us. I scrunched my eyebrows together. Rocks can fly? I thought as I glued myself to the rock behind me.

"HOLD ON!" yelled Thorin who was desperately trying to keep track of the whole company.

"TO WHAT?" I yelled back, as what was left of the rock above us came crumbling down. My question was soon answered as I heard a small scream from beside me. I turned my head just in time to reach out and grab hold of Bilbo's arm. He had managed to slip off the ledge. I pulled him back against the rock face just in time to avoid getting crushed by another rock that had been tossed at us. Wait, tossed? I thought. I looked up at where the rock had come from. My eyes widened as I took in what was standing before me.

"Oh dear," I said, going paler then I already was.

"Look! This is no thunder storm, it is a thunder battle!" shouted Balin, pointing at what looked like a giant man made out of stone that had arisen from the mountain itself. What is this, a state the obvious game, I thought

"Well bless me the legends are true. Giants, storm giants!" shouted Bofur, who was trying hard to keep his hat on. The giant threw another rock at another storm giant behind us, which then stumbled backwards, almost falling over. Suddenly, I felt the ground rumble beneath us. Oh no, I thought as I knew what was going to happen. Sure enough, the ground began to split between Fili and Kili. Half of us were on the forming left leg of the giant, and the others on the right.

I felt a lump in my throat as I saw the shocked look on the brothers' faces as they were being pulled away from each other. "Kili, grab my hand!" yelled Fili, reaching out a hand that Kili almost grabbed but failed. The gap grew larger, separating them.

The gap had now split up the rock wall behind us, completing the giant's legs that were now beginning to rise. As our storm giant raised itself, another giant head-butted our giant so it did a slight turn, and its left leg touched the ledge of the mountain. This allowed Thorin and everyone else on the left leg to climb onto the ledge.

Damn, I thought as the giant turned to take another punch. To my horror, a rock came out of nowhere and knocked our giant's head off also, making it turn around so its knees began to bend and…oh no, I thought, we are going to crash into the rock face.

Not being able to think of anything else, I quickly changed into my vampire form, and managed to stretch out my wings out far enough to shield all of the company that were on the leg of the giant. I ground my teeth together as pain shot through my wings and back when they slammed into the rock face of the mountain. My pain soon eased when the giant's knee slid away from my wings, causing the giant to fall into the abyss and leaving us scattered across the mountain ledge. I took my chance and changed back into my human form.

Once I felt sure I was human, I lifted myself up from behind the rubble that hid me. I scanned the area for the company, who were groaning and helping each other up.  
I started making a head count when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

When I turned around, I saw a brunette dwarf with tear-stained eyes. "I can't find Fili!" sobbed Kili. I felt water run down my cheek; and it wasn't rain. It tasted salty.

I began searching all around the ledge when finally I found what I was looking for, Fili, who was rolling a rather large stone of his…hand. Oh dear, I thought as I knelt down next to him. He looked up at me and I took this as the perfect opportunity to slap him across the face.

"What was that for?" he complained, rubbing the red mark that was already forming on his face, with his less damaged hand.

"Because you scared the hell out of me, your little brother, and your uncle," I said as I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head into his shoulder.  
"Why were you scared?" he asked as he pulled away from me.  
"Because you are my friend and I care about you, that's why," I answered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Um, hate to ruin the moment for you two but…where's Bilbo!?" asked Bofur, frantically searching around for the hobbit.

I looked over to Thorin who had a pained expression on his face.

We all joined Bofur in searching for Bilbo. "There, I see him!" yelled Ori, lunging forward towards the hobbit, who was hanging onto the edge of the ledge.

Soon enough, we were all shouting for Bilbo to grab one of our hands, when he suddenly lost what little footing he had on the rock face.

In one swift movement Thorin leapt over the ledge, holding onto it with one hand, and hoisted the hobbit back up onto the ledge with the other. As I watched, Thorin started to get back onto the ledge when he suddenly lost his grip on the rock and fell. I let out a small scream, but thankfully he was luckily caught by Dwalin, who struggled to get Thorin back up onto the ledge. I quickly grabbed Thorin's other arm and hoisted him up.

"I thought we lost our burglar," said Bofur.

"I thought we lost our leader," I said, still trying to remember to breathe.

"He has been lost ever since he left home," Thorin snarled at Bilbo.  
And that was when I snapped…

I suddenly felt the fires of hell itself detonate inside me. "Lost! I don't think it is Bilbo that is lost, Thorin Oakensheild!" The words rolled off my tongue as I protectively pushed a quite startled Bilbo behind me.

Thorin looked at me with a bitter look and for a small moment I thought I saw a look of remorse but it was gone in an instant.

"You're right. It is not Bilbo that is the lost one, he knows where he belongs. It is you who is lost. You claim to come from a different world, yet you act like you are one of us. We might as well let Smaug join us," retorted Thorin, folding his arms and looking horridly proud of himself.

_I screamed as one of the vampire hunters, that I once called kin, bound my hands together. I kicked and fought quite pathetically with my wings, as I was only in my early vampire days. I felt a long length of rope being bound around my wings and chest._

_I felt tears in my eyes as I was forced to my knees, dragon's smite coming in contact with my throat. I stared into the eyes of my older brother, pleading for mercy. "I can't do it sir. She's my sister, she's one of us," my brother Jarrod pleaded, his voice breaking._

_"Now listen here Jarrod. She isn't one of us anymore, and she isn't your sister. She's a Monster, off her head. She will kill you before you can say-" He didn't get to finish, as Jarrod cut the ropes binding me in one swift movement, and pulled me to my feet. He dragged me to the stables, the others hot on our trail._

_We came up to Percy, my brother's horse's stall. "Take Dragon smite and Percy and go," he said, unbuckling his scabbard and buckling it round my waist. I stared wide-eyed at my brother._

_"They will kill you!" I said, embracing my brother._

_"I know but I will not let them kill you. Remember, you are no monster, now go!" he yelled, helping me up into the saddle. Before I could say anything else Percy was already galloping out of the stable, my face now buried into his soft black mane._

I stood wide-eyed for a moment at the realization of what I had just remembered. I turned my shocked face into what was probably the greatest impression of Smaug of all time.

I let hell loose as my fist came in contact hard against the want-to-be King's face, leaving a red mark and a very sore hand.

Thorin just stared blankly at me, still registering what had just happened. I almost chuckled as the whole company's mouths all formed a perfect O shape.

"You think yourself a king, yet you act like a child who has just has just been refused a toy. I KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO LOSE FAMILY! I WAS ALMOST KILLED BY MY OWN KIN! I KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO HAVE NO HOME!" I screamed into his face, tears now in my eyes.

"How do you expect to fulfil this quest when all you think of is yourself? We could have been spared of this storm, had you just let us stay a few more days in Rivendell. But no, you couldn't live another day amongst elves!" I said in a stern voice. In fact Thorin now looked much like a child indeed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," he said, bowing his head.

"No, you didn't know, but it is still no excuse," I said. My eyes wandered over the others, whose mouths where either in an even bigger O, or they were nodding at me.

Thorin swallowed. "Move into the cave!"

The rest if the company all walked into the cave, all eager to get out of the rain, all except Bilbo.

"No one has ever stood up for me like that, before well …you know when you punched him in the face and all," He said sheepishly.

"What I said was well overdue to be said, but my hand still hurts," I said, rubbing the palm of my hand.

Bilbo let out a small chuckle.

"You should get some rest," I said. He nodded before heading off into the cave. I took a moment to stare out into the abyss. My secret was almost revealed saving… Fili's hand was still hurt and needed to be taken care of, I thought as I headed into the cave.

I avoided eye contact as I walked over to Fili. I could feel eyes on me.

I sat down next to Fili, whose eyes were on his brother.

"Fili," I said towards the blond dwarf.

"Yes?" he answered quite nervously.

I thought for a moment about what I was going to say, realizing that he was probably worried about his uncle finding out about his injury. "Kili is lucky to have such a good brother," I said gesturing to the dwarfs sleeping brother.

"Do you have a brother?" Fili asked curiosity in his voice.

"I did," I said blankly.

"What was he like?" Fili asked again.

I took a moment to think about my answer. "His name is Jarrod. He was my big brother, so he was quite protective. He was the one who taught me how to ride and the basics of sword fighting, the rest I learned by myself. He was very brave, right up until his death," I answered, a tear visible in my left eye.

Fili took a moment to think about my words.

"You said something about your kin trying to kill you, why would they do that if they were kin?" asked Fili.

"Fili you injured your hand, do you mind if I take a look at it?" I said, completely ignoring his question.

He gave me a surprised look, before nodding and holding his right hand out to me.

I fiddled round with it for a bit, checking to see if it was broken. A small blush appeared on my pale cheeks.

A pained gasp escapes Fili's lips.

"Fili, I'm sorry, but your hand is broken," I said sadly.

"NO, no isn't there something you can do, Thorin will send me home, please!" begs Fili.

I think for a moment before scanning the sleeping company, making sure everyone is asleep.

"Alright, fine. Just wait a second. Now whatever you do don't scream, please," I say cautiously.

"What are you doing-" He never finishes as I watch as his eyes go wide.

"What are you?" he asks, slowly backing up to the wall while reaching for his sword.

"I'm…I'm a… I'm a Vampire," I stutter, fearing that Fili may strike.

"Don…don't you drink blood?" asks Fili.

"Only animal," I answer.

"What are you doing to my- oh!" Fili exclaims, slightly surprised.

"Fixed it," I say fondly.

"How did you-" He never finishes as the sound of falling sand suddenly fills our ears.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
